<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking the Family by Newjug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842964">Breaking the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newjug/pseuds/Newjug'>Newjug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breaking Alex [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newjug/pseuds/Newjug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been over 25 years since the death of Lillian Luthor and the supposed demise of Cadmus. But when a new threat is targeting everyone in Alex and Kara’s families, will it break them? Sanvers/Supercorp sequel to Breaking Alex into Pieces.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers &amp; J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers &amp; Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor &amp; Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breaking Alex [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The story has a few creative changes, such as the DEO still isn’t a known organization after the events of Crisis. Of course, Dansen also isn’t a romantic pairing but I think Kelly will be in the story. While some aspects of Crisis on Infinite Earths may be mentioned, because it is based on continuity from the first story there will be more consistency from that than what is canon in Supergirl right now. I’m also realizing there’s a slight inconsistency with the dates, since season 3 (the defeat of Reign) ended in 2018, which should have made Alex and Maggie get married in 2019. I don’t want to mess with the dates  (birthdays, marriage etc) further so it’ll just stay the way that it was originally.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Your side has won, for now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice of Lillian Luthor was still ringing in the back of Lena’s mind. It had been over 25 years since December 7th 2019, hers and Jeremiah’s death. Lena couldn’t stop thinking about it, and was wondering what she meant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the years went on though, she gained a family, two sons and a wife, and thought about it less. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calvin was now 24, and in his third year as a marketing associate for L-Corp, while his brother was still in school. Alexander and his cousin Evan were the same age at 22 years old, starting their respective first years as a graphic designer and police officer. Evan’s sister Jamie, now 25, was into her fourth year at the DEO, and finally making a name for herself outside of her mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had the same thought, thinking about everything that had happened. The fact that Lillian had tried to break her apart from her family. A lot of those thoughts diminished after the kids were born, but it would sometimes still linger and send her off with a search for any remnants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the heart of National City, Maggie had been promoted as Captain of the Science Division a few years after the events of Cadmus, while Alex was pregnant with Evan. The current captain had retired; he and many others recommending Maggie for her work with the DEO, the heroism she went through with taking down Cadmus and the hard work she had put in since joining. It was the highest ranking of the Science Division, and there was buzz about it through Kara’s article in CatCo, and throughout the rest of National City’s media as well. Both her and Alex purposely staying away from the field to be there for their kids, though would go in when necessary. Each of the Superfriends’ families expanded, Winn and James each having kids of their own. Winn had two daughters: Kara and Mary, while James had Kelly, Clark and Marcus. They still worked in their respective jobs at the DEO and CatCo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evan and Jamie Sawyer were both heroes in their own merit, a Science Division Detective and high-ranking DEO agent. Though helping aliens were in their blood, each of them had proven to be someone else outside of their mothers, as it was extremely prestigious to be in the positions they were in so early in their careers. Both kids had expressed their desires to go into criminal justice long before they went to college, Jamie having an instinct since birth and Evan saving Darla’s child in an apartment fire. Of course, National City’s media saw the rise of two more Kryptonians as the years went on as well, Cal and Little Alex taking the Super names. Both Kara and Lena were glad they each had Kryptonian powers, deciding it would be unfair if one didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only time would tell when they would get into serious trouble, and who knew everything could change in an instant. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Detective Sawyer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am.” Evan was in the precinct helping out with a homicide case. At the voice, he jumped before showing up in the doorway of the woman’s office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Close the door and sit down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evan smiled. “What can I do for you, Cap?” He always liked when Maggie called him in, whether to give official orders or just to talk. Though they worked in the same division, they surprisingly didn’t see each other often. Since joining the Science Division, he had lived with Cal on the other side of town, while Jamie had been living with friends in an apartment. She had been able to see Alex more because of the nature of the DEO, though always made a point to stop by Maggie’s office before going home for the night. Little Alex had still lived at home with Kara and Lena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie didn’t look up from her papers. “First things first, Director Danvers wants to get a closer look at the residue left behind. Sergeant Mackie has a sample of it over in her evidence room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie put her pen down and looked at her son. “Second, are you free for dinner tonight? Cal said he could come and Jamie and Alex are going. Your Aunts will be there too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t miss it. Please tell me you’re cooking though and not Mom or Aunt Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. It’s pasta night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you need any help I’ll be there early?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any excuse to see my favorite son.” Maggie laughed. “Everyone is bringing something, can you stop at the store and get tiramisu?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I say no you won’t sign my paycheck won’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evan gave a salute and walked out. “Love you!” He yelled behind the door before closing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you more!” Maggie looked at her phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi Honey. Evan’s in, the whole family will be at the house tonight. See you later. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie didn’t expect a reply from Alex as she knew that her and J’onn would be dealing  with the homicide. From her side, it looked like a drug ring that was attempted to be covered up. She would know more once Evan sent the evidence over to the lab.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Jamie was helping to train a new line of DEO recruits when J’onn walked in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s a wrap for today everyone. Go home, get some rest, we’re doing field training tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Ma’am!” The recruits all yelled back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tight ship you have there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I only learned from the best. What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your brother’s here, he’s bringing evidence to your mother for analysis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll be there in a sec.” Jamie grabbed her water bottle and phone and walked out to Alex’s lab. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evan walked up behind Alexm deep in thought looking at the case files. He did his impression of a random police officer. “Uh, excuse me, Ma’am. This Captain Maggie Sawyer woman sent me over to give you these uh, samples. The NCPD hopes we didn’t put carpet and other things in the same bag again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex turned around. “Ev!” She stood up to hug him. “Are you coming to dinner tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Ma just asked me before I came over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked down at her phone and saw the text from Maggie. She sent a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay, love you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and placed her phone back down. “Cal’s coming, I’m not sure if you were going to go home first if you two want to carpool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well your wife sent me on a tiramisu errand after work so I don’t know if I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex playfully rolled her eyes. “That woman and her damn cake.” She looked over at the bag in Evan’s hand. “So anyway, these samples.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie walked into the lab and put her arm around Evan. “Hey Ev.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s my favorite sister?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Training some new dummies. Can’t tell the difference between a punch to the face and punch to the gut until they get one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad I didn’t have to train under you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean the offer is still up.” Jamie smacked the back of her brother’s head. “So tell me about this new girlfriend of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked up with interest. “You didn’t mention this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evan glared at Jamie, who had been smirking. “No no, don't listen to her. Cal and I went to get lunch with Uncle Winn’s kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>College</span>
  </em>
  <span> ladies!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want more info at dinner. A Sawyer, Danvers and two Schotts. Who would’ve guessed? Winn’s going to be mad he’s out today.” Alex chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evan turned red. “Definitely not what you’re thinking, Mom. He probably knows though, considering they don’t jump to conclusions. We’ve known them since we were kids they’re practically our cousins. He named his daughter Kara for Christ’s sake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James and Winn’s kids were a little younger than the Danvers and Sawyer kids, mostly still in college. Marcus Olsen, named after James’ father, was a senior in high school. James had moved away after buying the Calvintown Gazette, but still kept close contact with everyone around him. Rebuilding the town around him, he finally settled down and started a family. When  James left CatCo, Lena enlisted Kara as one of the primary shareholders, enabling her to report whatever she deemed the best, though administrative duties mostly fell under the former. Winn was also still at the DEO, now being the main IT guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, it was nice seeing you all, I’m going to head out. See you at dinner!” Evan grinned and turned on his heels. He popped his head back into the lab door again. “Maybe I should’ve told them to mix those samples.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get back to the precinct or your mother’s going to make you do a double!” Alex yelled back at him before going back to work on the samples. She turned to look at Jamie. “So what about you? Any interest in anyone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A couple cute guys, a few cute girls, I don’t really know. Nothing’s going on. I don’t think Evan’s looking at anyone either, if I’m being completely honest.” Jamie went to grab her jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys don’t have to find someone now. I mean look at me, I was almost 30 before I met your mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very true, Mom. I’m heading out, I’ll be at the house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you soon!” Alex smiled at the conversations. She always loved getting a chance to talk face to face with her kids whenever she got the chance. She went to call Maggie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sawyer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Mags.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, babe. Evan stop by with the samples?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He just left. I sent him back to the precinct. I hear you’re putting him on tiramisu duty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, he loves it too. He’s one of the only people who will eat it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara, Lena, your Kryptonian nephews? Aren’t you sending Alex out to the store too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The more tiramisu the better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex laughed. It was 4:00 now, and she was packing the samples up for tomorrow. “I’m going to get going now, get any extra things we might need that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> tiramisu. I’ll see you at home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I’ll wait for Evan to get back then we’ll both head out. Love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie smiled at the normalcy of her life. Still after 25 years of being married, she never got over the excitement of a simple phone call or the simplicity of having a family. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Everything went according to plan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Experimented on that Hellgrammite. We took care of him, framed it as a drug ring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you find anything useful?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did. Turns out you can get very valuable DNA from their blood and use that to make a Kryptonian weaker. It’s going to work wonders when we execute your plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your next plan, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well next we go and get Calvin and Alexander Danvers.” The man turned around. “My sister had children with a Kryptonian. She’s going to learn that was a mistake very soon when I use them to my advantage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lex Luthor stepped into the dim light. “We’ll succeed with my Mother’s mission once and for all. We synthesize this blood, and then we go and get my nephews.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dine and Dash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A couple references to Teen Titans (like the original animated show not the new Titans). I hope everyone is staying safe during the pandemic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cal?" Evan walked through the doorway of his shared apartment with Calvin.</p><p>"Yeah!" Cal stepped out of his room. "You going to your moms?"</p><p>"Yeah. She suggested we drive over together, after we pick tiramisu up."</p><p>"Didn't she ask Alex too?"</p><p>"Oh my god did she really? How much tiramisu does she want us to get?"</p><p>"I mean, I personally love it."</p><p>"Probably for you guys then. Damn Kryptonians."</p><p>"You love us."</p><p>"I do. This is also why you pay the grocery bill."</p><p>Both Cal and Evan laughed.</p><p>"Let me go get changed and then let's get going. Don't want to get your parents upset, or mine." Evan went into his room to get out of his uniform.</p><hr/><p>"Lena, where did you put the bag?" Kara stepped out from the living room into Alex and Maggie's kitchen.</p><p>"What bag?"</p><p>"The bread."</p><p>"Check by the sink."</p><p>"You know, my sister has X-Ray vision and she still doesn't use it." Alex walked over and wrapped her arm around Kara. Maggie followed suit, going to stir the pasta. "Any idea where the kids are?"</p><p>"Jamie's upstairs and Alex just got out of work so he's stopping by the store. The same with Calvin and Evan."</p><p>"What do they need to go to the store for?" Kara looked as she chewed on a piece of bread.</p><p>Alex glared at Maggie. "Well Little Miss I-love-tiramisu over here asked both Alex and Evan to go get the biggest cake they could find."</p><p>"Oh my god, I love tiramisu too." Alex looked over at Lena.</p><p>As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Aunt Alex, what's up?" Little Alex, Evan and Calvin were all at the door. Alex and Evan both held up bags.</p><p>"This is basically your house too, you guys don't have to knock."</p><p>"Courtesy." Calvin walked in behind the other two.</p><p>"Hey guys." Maggie hugged her nephews. "How have you been?"</p><p>"I'm good. Mom's making me do all of the tax work this year for L-Corp, so I've been busy with that but otherwise it's been good."</p><p>"I'm not going to show nepotism to you just because you're my son."</p><p>"Unlike these two over there." The younger Alex pointed to Evan and Jamie, who had just come downstairs.</p><p>"Hey, they were both the best in their class, Your aunt and I purposely didn't have a say in it when they each were recruited." Maggie elbowed Alex and messed his hair up. "I let Mackie do a blind ranking and Alex had Vasquez do hers."</p><p>"But do you really think that Vasquez and Mackie didn't know that there was a kid that looked like a carbon copy of you?"</p><p>"Ma's wrong, she had three second years come in and evaluate and send everything to the Sarge. Jamie said Vasquez looked but DEO had some cloaking that made it completely anonymous." Evan took a sip out of his glass.</p><p>"It's in our blood, what can I say?" Jamie shrugged while walking into the kitchen. "Plus now I have powers, so you know, saving the world's kind of my night job now too with you boys."</p><p>A few months ago, Jamie had been hit by a Galvalorian, a blue humanoid alien that spit out acid. Somehow when she was attacked with the acid, she had developed powers manipulating dark matter which she used to her advantage. Kara had met Raven, someone who was with the Titans in Jump City, and gave her advice on how her niece could use the powers. Jamie never met her for herself, but she knew Raven was always available to help.</p><p>"Don't rub it in, J." Evan walked over to get water out of the fridge. "As powerless as I may be, I'm still smarter than you."</p><p>"Oh both of you stop it." Maggie glared at both of them.</p><p>Evan made it a point to say how he was glad he never had powers, but Alex and Maggie always wondered if he was telling the truth. Truthfully, Evan was relieved that he didn't have any extra powers, and Calvin, Little Alex and Jamie all knew it. He was always the quietest out of the four, and didn't want anything that would draw more attention to him.</p><p>"You know what?" Alex smiled and got up from the island everyone crowded around. "Why don't we start getting stuff set up? Jamie, you start finishing up the pasta, Evan set the table, Cal and Alex you two start bringing all of the food out."</p><p>"And what about the four of you?"</p><p>"We're going to sit, drink our wine and let you all help us."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Hey, we gave birth to all of you. No buts." Maggie kept her stance. "Now go."</p><p>The kids shuffled out while Alex, Maggie, Kara and Lena all went into the living room to sit.</p><p>"Could you imagine our lives would be like this so many years later?" Alex looked as the kids were laughing, smiling and teasing each other.</p><p>"After being brainwashed, you put into a coma, my sister in law killing her mother? No; absolutely not. I thought we were dead then." Maggie nudged Alex's shoulder. "But look at us now. You Danvers ladies really know how to make a great family."</p><p>Well we also have great taste in women." Lena raised her wine glass up to Maggie and gave her a cheers. Both her and Maggie went into kiss Kara and Alex respectively before the kids yelled.</p><p>"Dinner's ready! Come now or I'm chugging the wine!" Little Alex yelled over.</p><p>"Oh no you won't, sir." Alex got up and went over to her namesake grabbing the bottle from him. "If anyone's going to drink it it's going to be me."</p><p>"Alexandra Caroline and Alexander Kiernan Danvers!, I love you both but do <em>not</em> get into a drinking competition!"</p><p>"Sorry mom."</p><p>"Sorry Kara." Alex and Alex both muttered in unison.</p><p>"You better come to the table though or I'm eating all of the food." Cal yelled out to the rest of the adults, already sitting down and serving himself.</p><p>"Any fighting recently?" Lena was the only one who wasn't exposed to fighting on a daily basis. Kara liked to keep her away, because of course who wants a Luthor being targeted?</p><p>"Clark said Jordan and Jonathan are transitioning to taking over most of the Superman duties, that's something we could start considering."</p><p>"Already? I mean I like fighting beside you."</p><p>"Same here."</p><p>"I mean I'll still be around if you two ever needed help. I can focus on CatCo more though or something. Or painting! I always wanted to do painting."</p><p>"You paint as it is, and you're really good at it too. Remember your old apartment?" Alex looked at Kara who had a forkful of spaghetti shoved into her mouth.</p><p>"What was in your old apartment?" Cal looked at Kara with curiosity.</p><p>"Your mother had a bunch of paintings that she did. She painted the beach, Midvale, I think at one point a sloth?" Lena grinned at Kara.</p><p>"I think you burned a hole in that one." Alex looked over to her sister.</p><p>"I did not!"</p><p>"Kara, mom has that at home with a burn mark in the stomach of the poor guy. You definitely burned a hole in it."</p><p>"That poor sloth." Cal looked over at Jamie and laughed. "Aunt Kara, you really have to watch when you're hitting animals."</p><p>Maggie glanced down at her phone. "Looks like you might need to hold off on retiring." Her expression went somber as she flipped the phone to Alex, who gave a similar face.</p><p>
  <em>Lex Luthor Breaks Out of Metropolis State Penitentiary</em>
</p><p>"Let me see that." Lena took the phone from Alex. "That son of a bitch."</p><p>"What does that mean for us?" Little Alex looked over at Kara. Sometimes the older Alex thought that Kara and her younger son were indistinguishable from one another, both in terms of appearance and personalities. Generally he was more like Alex as well as Jamie, though he had never failed to be protective.</p><p>"It means we have to be more careful. I don't know if he'd do anything, but we should watch ourselves anyway."</p><p>"You know my brother's dangerous. If he has the guts to approach you, do whatever you need to get him away. We don't know what he's capable of or what he knows."</p><p>"Well I'm sure he'll know the basics like 'oh, my sister's gay' and 'my sister's literally Supergirl's wife.'" Kara put her hands in the air.</p><p>The smaller Alex nudged his other mother. "Look, I'm sure he knows about us. It's not like we're out of the public eye. What do you want us to do Mas?"</p><p>"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. He's probably trying to get to Superman anyway, not us." Kara looked over to her son.</p><p>"He's my brother. Are you really certain he's not going to try and kill us?"</p><p>"I don't. We just hope he won't come after us, and if he does we'll have to be ready to fight. It's been over 15 years since we last saw him, Kara. He's been in jail for almost as long as my mother's been dead."</p><p>Kara looked over at Lena and gave an understanding nod. "We'll cross that bridge when it gets there?"</p><p>"If it gets there. And don't worry, we got your back. All of us." Cal got up and went to hug his mothers along with Little Alex.</p><p>"That's right, Little Danvers. If anyone's trying to beat you it's at game night."</p><p>Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm going to beat all of you when we start to play Jenga."</p><p>"No you won't!" Everyone had yelled back. Alex had been notoriously known for losing in Jenga almost every time.</p><p>Lex's escape from prison was mostly forgotten. The two families had instead tried to keep their minds off of it by playing games throughout the night. Alex of course had lost Jenga.</p><p>It was 11 before anyone decided to head home for the night. Kara and Lena had stayed at Alex and Maggie's house, while the rest of the kids decided to head home, Little Alex going with Jamie to her apartment.</p><p>"Text us when you get home. I'll see you tomorrow." Maggie hugged Evan before switching over to hug Jamie.</p><p>"Love you, Ma."</p><p>As everyone left, the four mothers reflected on their kids.</p><p>"Who knew they'd all grow up to be like this?" Kara sighed and put her arm around Alex.</p><p>"They're Danvers." Lena gave Maggie a look. "The Danvers women know how to raise some good kids."</p><p>"I don't think you're giving fair credit to you or Maggie." Alex looked over and wrapped her other arm around Lena.</p><p>"It's true, I have some great genes that were passed on to Jamie and Ev."</p><p>Alex rolled her eyes.</p><hr/><p>"Ev, you're practically falling asleep here."</p><p>"Hey, at least I'm not the one driving."</p><p>"We're almost home. Tomorrow I have a couple of meetings with my mom so I won't be here tomorrow morning."</p><p>"I have training tomorrow. Chinese tomorrow?"</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>The two walked up to their apartment trying to figure out what they were going to order. Evan tried to turn the key only for the door to be unlocked.</p><p>"Did you leave the door unlocked?"</p><p>"No, remember I locked it after we left?"</p><p>"Hello, Calvin. Evan."</p><p>The voice made both Evan and Cal's head spin. Evan reached for the gun that was near the doorway, only to find it was missing.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"Oh come on. You don't remember your Uncle Lex?"</p><p>Calvin used his heat vision only for it to be blocked by something.</p><p>"Let's play nice. After all, we're family, right? And you too, Evan. You know I had a run-in with your mothers before I went to prison this last time? You were what, five maybe?"</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"I want your cousins. I mean, human-Kryptonian Hybrids? This is unlike anything the world has ever seen before, aside from Superman's kids."</p><p>"Why us?"</p><p>"You're also Luthors. Don't forget that. I mean, your middle name is Luthor and your brother and I share the same name."</p><p>Cal tried to run at Lex only for him to grab his arm with ease. Evan tried to punch him before flying backwards.</p><p>"Now, I'm going to cut you a deal. You come with me, and I let Alex free for a while, and Evan here can get on with his life."</p><p>Cal struggled against Lex's grip.</p><p>"No, that's bullshit. Don't listen to him Cal."</p><p>"Or I kill your cousins, and I take you and Alex by force. Well, either way you're coming with me."</p><p>"Fine. Leave Evan alone."</p><p>"How about neither of those. Leave Alex and Jamie out of this. Take me."</p><p>"Evan, no." Cal looked worriedly at Evan.</p><p>"Well that's a shocker! Always trying to do the right thing like your mothers. I like that deal. I think I'll take it for now."</p><p>"Ev-"</p><p>"Alex and Jamie stay out of this. We find a way out of whatever they're trying to do. We'll be okay."</p><p>"How do you know he'll keep his word? That he won't kill you?"</p><p>"I think I know exactly what he's going to do to me. We're going to Cadmus, aren't we."</p><p>"Right on the money! Well, I guess I should say it. Welcome to Cadmus, boys."</p><p>Both Cal and Evan looked at Lex before everything went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lena, hey." Maggie was looking at her paperwork when her sister-in-law called her.</p><p>"Have you heard from the boys at all? Calvin didn't show up to our meeting this morning. I tried calling him and his phone's off." Lena had been feeling unsettled ever since the news that her brother was out of prison came out.</p><p>"Evan should be training the new recruits. Let me ask." Maggie didn't think anything was out of the ordinary. She put Lena on hold and went to go look for Evan's partner.</p><p>Maggie went into the shooting range before everyone stopped and stood at attention. "At ease, everyone. Lieutenant, can I speak to you for a second?" She took a quick scan of the room and didn't notice Evan anywhere.</p><p>"Take five." Lieutenant Bailey went over to the corner with Maggie. "Captain Sawyer, what's up?"</p><p>"Did Evan come in this morning?"</p><p>"No actually. I was going to tell you after we finished up here. Everything alright?"</p><p>"I think so. That's not like him to miss work without calling anyone. We had a family dinner last night, but they didn't go home super late."</p><p>"I'm not sure. I'll try calling him though. I'll keep you updated."</p><p>"Thanks." Maggie watched the Lieutenant turn on her heels and get everyone back into position. Maggie walked back to her office to update Lena.</p><p>"Hey Lena?"</p><p>"Yeah. Any word?"</p><p>"No, Sarah didn't see Evan this morning. I'm going to check with Alex and Jamie to see if Evan happened to go to the DEO."</p><p>"Why do I have such an unnerving feeling about this?"</p><p>"Are you still worried about your brother?"</p><p>"Yes, probably more than I should be."</p><p>"I'm sure they drank too much and fell asleep. Everything's going to be okay, I'll call you back in a little while, okay?"</p><p>"Okay. Thanks, Maggie."</p><p>"Remember what you said last night? They're Danvers, they'll be okay."</p><hr/><p>Alex and Jamie were working in the lab when Maggie called them.</p><p>"Hey Ma! What's going on, any cases need to be taken care of?"</p><p>"No. Is your mom there? She didn't answer her phone."</p><p>"Yeah, we're in the lab working on the homicide case. I think her phone's in the control room. Everything alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, I just wanted to ask her something."</p><p>"Okay, hold on."</p><p>"Maggie? What's up? It's not like you to be calling in the middle of the day."</p><p>"Everything's okay, I think anyway. Did Evan happen to stop by the DEO?"</p><p>"No, not that I know of. Why, did he not come into work?"</p><p>"He didn't, no. I'm getting a little worried now."</p><p>"Well did you call Cal?"</p><p>"Lena called me and said that he missed a meeting they were supposed to be in. I wouldn't have even noticed otherwise."</p><p>"Do you want me to send Jamie over to the apartment?"</p><p>"Yeah, maybe I should go over there and meet her."</p><p>"I'll have her leave in ten. Everything's going to be fine, I'm sure they're sleeping all of the alcohol off."</p><p>"Yeah I hope so. Love you."</p><p>"Love you too." Alex hung up the phone and handed it back to Jamie.</p><p>"What did Ma want?"</p><p>"Your brother didn't come into work this morning. She's going to meet you at the apartment, can you head over and see if they're there?"</p><p>"Yeah no problem." Jamie looked at her phone and rolled her eyes. "Idiot. Mom would kill me if I slept in." She muttered under her breath.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Nothing!"</p><hr/><p>Maggie sat in her car waiting for Jamie to come over. There were hundreds of scenarios running over in her head, and the more she thought about it, the more she knew Lena was right about Lex.</p><p>Jamie pulled up next to Maggie's squad car. "It's rare I see you twice in one week anymore."</p><p>"I hope these are good circumstances."</p><p>"Well, he's probably sleeping. Dumb of the boys to drink if they had this the next day."</p><p>The door to Evan and Cal's apartment was cracked open. Maggie and Jamie both readied their guns at whoever may have been inside.</p><p>Jamie slowly opened the door. "Cal? Evan? If you guys are sleeping or playing hookie you're going to get killed." She looked into her brother's bedroom, only to find a made bed. There was no sign of any intrusions.</p><p>Maggie looked into Cal's room to see another made bed. Looking closely at the living room, she saw the tiniest sign of a heat vision mark. "Jamie, call your aunt and tell her to get both of the Alexes and Lena over here." She pulled her own phone out to warn her wife. "Alex?"</p><p>"Did you find them?"</p><p>"No. Jamie's calling Kara now."</p><p>Before Alex had a chance to respond to Maggie, four bodies showed up in the apartment.</p><p>"You know, I can fly too." Little Alex glared at Kara.</p><p>"Is everything alright? Where are Cal and Evan?"</p><p>"That's what we're trying to find out. But look over here." Maggie pointed to the mark.</p><p>"That's heat vision." Alex went over to examine it. Growing up with Kara trying to gain control of her powers, she could tell right away what was unfolding.</p><p>"Someone took them."</p><p>"Lex." Lena was sitting on the couch now with a blank stare.</p><p>"We don't know-"</p><p>"Listen. I know my brother. He despises Kryptonians."</p><p>"So why take Evan?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"As collateral?"</p><p>"Maybe?"</p><p>"Alex, Maggie, Kara, I need you to call out for the rest of the day. We need to go to the DEO and figure this out. J'onn and Winn can help us too." The older Alex looked over as the three of them nodded.</p><p>"Jamie, you take Aunt Lena. I'll take your mother." Maggie was surprisingly calm. Years of being a detective meant calming herself down, even at the worst times.</p><p>Everyone broke up, with Little Alex and Kara flying over and each of the four women getting into their respective cars.</p><hr/><p>Alex and Maggie's drive was mostly quiet, each of them running different scenarios in their head.</p><p>"You don't think-"</p><p>"I don't know." Maggie knew exactly what Alex was talking about. It had been over 25 years since the day in the cave. "Not that your father would know anything, but my connection with Jeremiah has faded over the years. Lillian's dead though."</p><p>"But what about Lex?"</p><p>"Why would he want to take something like Cadmus over though?"</p><p>"Well Lena took over L-Corp. It's in their family."</p><p>"If it is them, we've defeated them in the past. Do you still think about that night?"</p><p>"Of course. You almost died; my father died there. Don't you?"</p><p>"I do. I always think about how they hurt you."</p><p>"If it is them, do you think they're after Lena now?"</p><p>"If there's anything I know about Lex, it's that he hates Kryptonians. So maybe just after Kara again." Maggie took a long pause before speaking again. "I just don't understand why they keep trying to hurt our families."</p><p>"Whatever it is, whoever it is that's taking our kids, they'll pay for it. Just like Lillian did."</p><hr/><p>"Hellgrammites blood is done. What do you want to do next?"</p><p>"Let's experiment on the human first. Who knows, Evan, maybe you'll get super powers like your sister!"</p><p>"Leave my sister out of this. You already have Cal and I." Evan sat on the chair with his hands cuffed behind his back. In the few hours him and Calvin were there, they had been separated. Evan had already gained a cut on his head now from Lex's workers torturing him.</p><p>"Tell me, have you ever played chess before?"</p><p>"Yeah yeah, what am I? Just another pawn in this whole scheme?"</p><p>"No, and I'm insulted you thought I'd think of you like that. See, you're the knight. A knight gets to move in unique ways, and you're the only unique one out of you, Jamie, Calvin and Alexander. The only human child of the Danvers family, now aren't you shocked about that?"</p><p>"So you're going to try and give me powers?"</p><p>"You make it sound like that's a bad thing."</p><p>"I know what your mother did to mine. You're going to try and get to my aunt, aren't you."</p><p>"No, actually my whole experiment is meant for your cousins. I mean look at them. Again, they're hybrids. Part Luthor, part Kryptonian, maybe I can actually find a use for one now."</p><p>"So your plan is to brainwash them into killing my aunt and Superman."</p><p>"No, my plan is world domination. But obviously that's probably a year away for now."</p><p>Evan rolled his eyes while fighting the restraints. He felt them getting tighter around his wrists.</p><p>"Now, don't you think I would have thought about you two escaping? The harder you fight the tighter those cuffs get. And I need you to have both of your hands if this works."</p><p>Lex motioned for the Cadmus worker to come over. "This is probably going to hurt. A lot." He pulled a handkerchief out of his suit pocket and put it into Evan's mouth. "This should do the trick."</p><p>The Cadmus worker went and uncuffed one of Evan's hands. He held his arm firmly before injecting a vile into his arm.</p><p>Evan instantly started screaming. He broke out into a sweat as the serum mixed with his blood.</p><p>"Hellgrammite's blood. We've experimented with it and found that it can weaken a Kryptonian, or at least enough that we can then focus on researching their powers. Then I figure out the best way of having your cousin join me. A family affair. We're wondering what it's going to do with you though, but we have an alternative if that doesn't work."</p><p>Evan panted and looked up at Lex. Something had felt off.</p><p>"I'm going to check on your cousin. Don't move, or my buddies are going to have to make this a lot more difficult."</p><hr/><p>At the DEO, the six had met with J'onn.</p><p>"So you're saying Evan and Calvin just vanished?"</p><p>"We don't know. We found traces of heat vision so they must have been fighting something. Otherwise we don't know where they are." Alex was stuttering, trying to find the words that could barely come out of her mouth.</p><p>"Lena thinks it's Lex." Maggie held onto Alex's arm trying to comfort her.</p><p>"It has to be. Who else would be smart enough to barely leave a trace?" Lena was tapping her heel while Kara was pacing.</p><p>Jamie and Little Alex stood off to the side, watching their parents and J'onn deliberate.</p><p>"I should have called my brother as soon as I got home. I mean, Evan and Cal are smarter than us, they would have found a way to fight back."</p><p>"I mean we didn't know. Who would have thought Lex would have come for them?"</p><p>"It was a thought in all of our heads, you know that, J. But we don't even know if it was him or not."</p><p>"Knowing our moms, they're going to want us to stay out of this."</p><p>"You know that's not happening."</p><p>"Of course it has to be the calm ones that were taken." Jamie looked over at Alex. "We're not standing still for a second."</p><p>Maggie walked over to the two. "How are you guys doing?"</p><p>Jamie shrugged. "Aside from trying to figure out any possibility of where they went? Okay I guess."</p><p>"And we want to help in any way possible."</p><p>"We'll find a way. But it's dangerous for you two, especially if it is Lex."</p><p>"We both have powers. We know how to fight him off."</p><p>"No, you two aren't helping, you need to stay here." Alex walked over to Maggie.</p><p>"Alex-"</p><p>"Maggie, these are our kids. We don't know where Evan and Cal went, we don't even know if they're alive. We can't risk Jamie and Alex going out."</p><p>"And they're grown adults. It's a family matter, right?"</p><p>"Mom, I promise you Alex and I will be fine if you let us go. We're going to find my little brother, and we're going to find Cal."</p><p>"Perhaps we split into two teams? You, Al and I and Jamie, Kara and Maggie? Lena can join the search team."</p><p>"No, we're not risking it, J'onn."</p><p>J'onn took Alex aside. "You and I may be co-directors, but like Maggie said, they're grown adults now. We need all of the help we can get. Which means Jamie and Alex need to help, and so do you. Please don't make me bench you."</p><p>Alex was on the verge of tears. Flashbacks from when Cadmus took Maggie were back in her head.</p><p>"I can read your mind. I know you're hurting, hell we all are. We will have every single agent looking for the boys, and looking for Lex whether this is a related matter or not."</p><p>"I agree with J'onn. We split into teams, get Vasquez and Winn on a global search and find our kids. Do you remember when you told me that I don't get to quit? When I was almost on my deathbed? Well neither do you. If I've learned anything as a mom and as your sister, we need to let go. So that means Alex and Jamie need to help." Kara pulled Alex into a hug before looking over at Lena.</p><p>"Well I can't sit around while you all do things. So I'm in with Winn and Vasquez too."</p><p>Alex took a minute to recollect herself before giving a small nod.</p><p>"So where do we start?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>